Love Save the Empty
by justordinary
Summary: It seems House has a new puzzle... House/OC rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any fashion, own House M.D. However, the ideas and plot of this story are of my own design!**

**A/N: Let me say now, that this is the first House fiction I've felt confident enough to post anywhere. I also have no beta, just Word Processor, so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope to keep the characters in canon, and my OC out of the Mary-Sue pool. Critiques & reviews are always welcome, but please keep the flames to a minimum. **

**Thanks for reading & I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, I just need to stop in for a moment, you can wait here or wait in my office. Wherever you're comfortable." Wilson said, turning to his new fellow as he paused outside of House's office.

"I'll be fine here, thanks" The girl said with a reassuring smile. Wilson returned it and stepped into the office of one Greg House.

"Wanna grab lunch in say, 20 minutes?"

"You buying?"

"House"

"Fine, who's the new kid?"

"Ah, my new fellow. A transfer from a hospital that was recently shut down. Lack of funding"

"She have a name?"

A moment of silence, punctuated by Wilson's sighing response:

"House, you have three of your own to harass" he paused and put his hands in the air, adding "Please, don't run mine off."

"Just because I'm asking for her name, doesn't mean --"

"No House. If you want to know, you find out on your own terms. Cafeteria, 20 minutes." Wilson warned as he exited the office.

House leaned back in his chair as he watched Wilson and his new fellow walk towards the elevators. He twirled his cane 'round and 'round between his fingers, a lopsided smirk crossing his face at the idea of a new puzzle.

***

"You're late." House grumbled as Wilson sat down.

"Yeah well, lot of cases"

"New lackey not pulling her weight?" House asked.

"More than you'd expect" a female voice said from behind House. "Mind if I join you boys?" it added.

House turned, about to make a snide remark, when he caught a good glimpse of Wilson's new fellow.

She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either; around 5'4" House guessed. She was skinny with a round face, small & gently upturned nose, and high cheekbones: which were littered with freckles. Her hair was as black as night and from what House could tell, had some curl to it. But what had captivated him most of all, were her eyes. They were the oddest shade of amber he'd ever seen.

Wilson gestured to the chair beside him as an open invitation. She smiled and sat down, as though un-phased by House's stare.

"So, going to introduce me or not?" She asked Wilson almost slyly.

"Ah, Dr. House this is --"

"Uh-uh, Jimmy, you said on my terms" House interrupted.

Wilson rolled his eyes "I apologize, but, it seems you're his new puzzle."

"Puzzle eh? Well, won't you have fun with me…" she answered taking a bite of the berry & yogurt parfait she held in her hands. A smile played mischievously across House's lips, "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

She leaned back in her chair. "And what if it is, Dr. House?" she drew out his name as she rose from her seat, having finished her quick lunch, and departed.

Wilson sighed and hung his head as he watched House's gaze follow her to the cafeteria doors, _'What did I just get myself into?' he thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any fashion, own House M.D. However, the ideas and plot of this story are of my own design!**

**A/N: Sorry this one is short I've been a little busy, but I told myself I'd post a 2nd chapter once I got 50 hits (I was at 48 last check...but it's close enough). **

**I have parts of the 3rd chapter outlined, I just have to organize everything & fill in the blanks... **

**BUT I won't post it until I get AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. So come on guys, review for me :) **

**So here you go! Enjoy! :)  
**

**BTW: I totally made up the place Wilson's fellow tells House, so if it really exists, well, it was unintentional!  
**

* * *

"Ah, there you are" Wilson said poking his head into the locker room, where his fellow was just shutting her locker.

"Am I clear to head home?" she asked.

"That's actually what I was coming to tell you. Be careful driving home." Wilson said giving her a small wave before departing.

She gathered her purse and jacket, and exited the lounge. She pressed the down button on the elevator and was waiting for it to reach her floor when she heard a tap-step-tap-step sound behind her.

"Well, well" House said, stopping beside her.

"Hello again, Dr. House" she said glancing over at him.

"Hello, mysterious-girl-working-for-Wilson"

She smiled. At the same moment the elevator chimed and the doors glided open. She and House boarded, "Going down?" She asked, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Only if you want me too" came the reply.

She rolled her eyes and stated matter-of-factly "Only in your dreams, Dr. House" , as the doors closed again.

"Best dreams I'll ever have" he replied as they began their decent.

"I'm flattered, really." she replied feigning with a hand over her chest.

A few moments of silence passed, as each inwardly enjoyed the banter. The elevator had reached the ground floor and it's doors opened.

"Ladies first" House offered waving a hand dramatically before him.

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman" she stated, clearly impressed.

"So, about this name of yours?" House asked, as they walked towards the parking lot.

"What about it? Any ideas yet?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Oh really? But that'll ruin your puzzle, and I just can't do that!" said mockingly.

House stopped at his motorcycle, amused when she stopped too.

"Come on, one little hint won't completely ruin my fun…" he whined.

She thought about it, scrunching her face and absently drawing circles on the bike with her finger as she thought it over.

"Well, I guess…" she began, letting her hand graze the bike as she stepped backwards "…Mercy Medical Center in South Carolina. Look it up."

She turned forward and continued walking to her car, leaving him with nothing more than a small wave of her fingers and a vague clue.


	3. AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT! READ!

Hello readers! :)

I just wanted to post a little something to let you all now that I've not forgotten about my fiction, but have run into a few "roadblocks" so to speak. (Sad, I know :(...)

Not only have I just started a new job, but I recently had to end my friendship with the person I used to bounce ideas off of and who used to beta-read for me. So I'm trying to juggle all of my writing projects by myself. Which, between chasing my now mobile daughter & working is a rather hard feat.

I would also like to add that, after much reviewing of my documents, I will more than likely be re-writing/editing this piece, as I feel I've jumped in a little too quickly. But don't worry I'll be sure to give anyone who's actually reading this and update very, very soon! (I'm looking at next weekend...and if you're reading _**PLEASE, PLEASE**_ let me know, **feedback keeps me writing**!)

**!!! Anyone who is reading this fiction, and has ideas is more than welcome (actually, ENCOURAGED) to leave me their thoughts and ideas as reviews or message them to me, as they are always great to receive.!!!**


	4. For you, my lovely readers! :

_**A/N: So, I was listening to the Rent [movie] soundtrack (at 2am) and had a bought of inspiration. To be honest this could be considered a "companion piece" or "look into the future" to this fic, though it is FAR from fitting in anywhere. I tend to write in bursts, none of which I can ever lace together. Everybody has a flaw I suppose. :/  
(Any advice for that will be great btw)**_

_**BTW, I may very well change the female characters name. So, don't look for this to still be her name in the end.**_

_**Feedback is like crack, don't forget! ; )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. **_

**

* * *

**

There was a knock at the door. Wilson looked to House "Want me to get that?". House stopped for a mere moment, shrugged and threw the shirt he had been holding into the suitcase. "What can it hurt?" he mumbled.

Wilson nodded, and made his way through the apartment. Another knock sounded. "Coming" Wilson yelled, though he was sure the person on the other side could already hear his footsteps. He fumbled with the lock and opened the door.

"Arista?" he asked, somewhat shocked. Teary eyed she responded "I just came to say goodbye". Wilson smiled a sad smile. "He's in his bedroom". Arista nodded, crossing the threshold of the apartment, the click of her heels echoed heavily throughout the place as she headed down the hallway.

"House?" She stepped into the bedroom, where House sat staring at the suitcase that lay before him. "Listen, I know you don't want to be seen right now, but I had to say goodbye." she sniffled "I couldn't stand it. I tried to stay away. I know that's what you wanted." the tears were free flowing now "I'm sorry I had to be yet another woman in your life not to respect your wishes. I couldn't do it. We don't know how long you'll be gone, nor do we know if I'll be here when you do get out. If something…goes wrong, on either of our ends, I couldn't bare knowing that I didn't get to say this."

Arista wiped at her face with the sleeves of her coat, and waited for a response. House looked up at her and stood, taking her by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you did" was all he said as he pulled her close to him.


End file.
